1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a temperature sensing device and a method of driving the temperature sensing device, and more particularly, to a temperature sensing device having an improved performance at a lower temperature and a method of driving the temperature sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display area of a display device includes pixels connected to scan lines and data lines which are arranged approximately in a form of a matrix. In order to display an image, the display device sequentially applies a scan signal of a gate-on voltage to the scan lines and applies a data voltage corresponding to the scan signal of the gate-on voltage to the data lines. A pixel includes a switching transistor that is turned on according to the scan signal of the gate-on voltage and a driving transistor that flows out a pixel current according to the data voltage.
The transistor may be a kind of semiconductor devices formed by joining a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor with three layers. The semiconductor device generally exhibits a temperature characteristic in that, when temperature of the semiconductor device decreases, an operation speed of the semiconductor device deteriorates and current consumption increases.
Recently, the semiconductor devices are widely used in almost all electronic devices, as well as in display devices. The performance of an electronic device may be varied according to a temperature characteristic of the semiconductor devices. In order to improve the performance of the electronic device, it is necessary to correct the temperature characteristic of the semiconductor device.
To this end, a temperature sensing device capable of measuring a temperature of an electronic device is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.